Continue to follow the clinical course of the patients from whom tissue has been studied and to record and analyze the clinical data. Participate with other collaborators including NCI staff in the evaluation and publication of results. It is understood that the acquisition and supply of all human speciman material (including fetal material) used under this contract will be obtained by the Contractor in full compliance with applicable state and local laws and the provision of the Uniform Anatomical Gift Act in the United States and that no inducements, monetary or otherwise, will be offered to any person to influence their donation of human material.